Generation of Vampire
by Ayako Naomi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya se voit dans l'obligeance de co-habiter avec cinq jeunes hommes louches dans un manoir perdu dans la nature . FemKuroko ; UA , Vampire Fic ; Lemon à venir . Résumé pourri mais on s'en fou :3 Enjoy ?


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient :'( mais un jour , un jour .. **

**Bon , cette idée m'est naturellement venue alors que je regardai Diabolik Lovers , puis je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas ?' et bam ! Un chapitre tout droit sorti de mon louche esprit d'insomniaque ~ . Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu Diabolik Lovers pour comprendre cette fiction ._. mais pour ceux qui l'ont déjà vu reconnaitront sûrement ça et là quelques petites scène :D . **

**Ah oui , ici , Kuroko Tetsuya est UNE FILLE . Je trouve pas beaucoup de fiction avec FemKuroko , et je trouvais que c'était plus adaptée .. m'enfin bon , sachez que c'est un FemKuroko 3 **

**Breeeef , bonne lecture .. ?**

À la sortie de Tokyo , si on cherche bien , on trouvera un immense manoir , possible à louper, perdu au fond d'une forêt infinie . Les rumeurs qui circulait autour de cette bâtisse était sombre , et donnaient des sueurs froides même aux plus courageux .

Certains , rares mais présents , s'y était aventurés, par arrogance pour les aimeurs de sensations fortes , et par mégarde pour les perdus .

Aucun rescapé , ils n'étaient jamais revenus ; au début , on avait envoyer des renforts , au pire , une équipe de premiers soins en cas de besoin, on avait retrouvé les cadavres , qui avait été par la suite analysé . Résultat perplexe . Aucune blessure physique , mais la victime avait été entièrement vidée de son sang . Seul indice , les marques profondes des crocs au niveau du cou .

Le même phénomène s'était plusieurs fois répété , des suppositions se sont installées pour vite clôturer cette affaire sanguinolente , aucune autre explication possible de toute façon , les vampires .

Or , Hibiya Kuroko , haut placé dans la société , avait trouvé le moyen de s'emparer de ce manoir, il affirmait à tout le monde que ce n'était que des sottises , qu'il suffisait amplement d'effectuer des fouilles , pour ensuite limiter le nombre de victime qui augmentaient dangereusement .

Par la suite , à cause d'un retournement de situation turbulent , les recherches ont abouties à des résultats déconcertants, et surtout , inattendus .

Il s'avérait , en fin de compte , que ce manoir était habité , plus précisément par cinq jeunes hommes , plus louches les uns que les autres .

Avant que quiconque put entrer dans la demeure , un roux , aux yeux hétérochromes , les avaient mis à la porte , déclarant clairement que personne n'avait besoin de fouiller leur maison , et que c'était une violation de domicile privée . Un autre homme , cette fois blond , les avait , sur le seuil de la porte , chaleureusement salués , et s'était également excusé du comportement grotesque de son colocataire , ensuite , il leur avait généreusement expliqués que ce manoir était un héritage de leur famille respectif .

Personne n'avait oser le contredire , car c'était bel et bien une infraction du décret que de pénétrer dans un territoire privé .

Pendant ce temps , Hibiya Kuroko affirma officiellement que la forêt ne détenait aucun danger, il s'était même lié d'amitié au blond , et avait garder contact avec ce jeune homme sympathique aux yeux noisettes . Au fur et à mesure , une légère confiance fleurissait entre eux deux , et grandissait petit à petit .

Un jour , à cause d'une demande de visite à l'étranger pour le travail , Hibiya se voit dans l'obligeance de confier sa fille , Tetsuya , à quelqu'un pour la loger , bien qu'elle était âgé de 16 ans , elle était encore mineur pour habiter toute seule , la première chose qui avait traverser l'esprit de Hibiya , c'était de la confier au blond du manoir , qui , au passage , se nommait Kise .

Oui , lui, il accepterait volontièrement , et puis , il n'y avait pas trente-six choix , le voyage était de longue durée , et il savait que ça n'imposerait aucun problème pour Kise , vu l'immense manoir où il logeait .

C'est ainsi que , une belle matinée hivernale , une voiture noir se gara devant la demeure géante . Une fille , ne dépassant pas 1m60 , aux long cheveux bleu lâchés et yeux azur qui ne reflétait aucune émotion , sortit de ladite voiture .

Quelques instants plus tard , après le départ du véhicule et avoir pris sa seule valise , Tetsuya Kuroko se tourna vers l'entrée , une allée bordée de murets où était accrochés des roses bleues , jaunes , violettes , vertes et rouges .

Hésitante , elle fit un pas , et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que le vent pénétrait sa jupe noir. Mauvais pressentiment . Quelque chose d'inquiétant planait autour de ce lugubre manoir , mêlée à une odeur métallique réconfortante.

Une fois arrivée devant la double-porte , Tetsuya se força à enfiler son masque neutre avant de tendre une main pâle hésitante , mais avant qu'elle ne put esquisser un geste , la porte s'ouvra dans un grincement sinistre , dévoilant ainsi le hall luxueux .

À la différence d'un château normal , celui-ci était imprégné d'une sombre atmosphère ; le carrelage noir était couvert d'un tapis rouge-sang aligné parfaitement au milieu , au bordure or , au fond se tenait gracieusement deux escaliers qui s'entrecroisait en haut. Des meubles entretenus avec soin étaient dans chaque coin, formant ainsi quatre petits salons , bleue , jaune , violet et vert . Et , pour finir , des hautes fenêtres où étaient imprimés des motifs étaient parralèlement exposés , décorées avec des rideaux , qui allaient parfaitement avec leur salon respectif .

Tetsuya eut le souffle coupée devant cette merveille , comparé à ici , le palais de son père paraissait terne et dépourvu de couleur .

Oubliant sa valise , elle s'approcha du salon le plus proche , c'est-à-dire , le bleu , et le balaya du regard , ses yeux saphirs s'attardèrent sur une silhouette allongée sur le canapé. Car oui, là, sur le divan , était étendu un jeune homme, au court cheveux bleus foncés qui surplombait un corps aussi musclé que bronzé , les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés .

Tetsuya hésita , les hommes n'aimait généralement pas qu'on interrompt leur sommeil .. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule dans ce labyrinthe .. Elle réfléchit , puis remarqua un détail assez stupéfiant . L'homme qui dormait avait les canines qui dépassaient ses lèvres , formant des petits crocs tranchants .

Curieuse , la bleutée se pencha pour le détailler ; Son torse s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration, les mains nonchalamment posées derrière la tête , il dégageait une aura brute et une sensation de puissance .

Le concerné ouvrit soudainement les yeux, immobile , alors que Tetsuya sursauta . Elle s'apprêta à se retirer en marmonnant des excuses , mais en deux temps trois mouvements , l'inconnu lui empoigna le poignet et l'allongea sur le canapé , se mettant au-dessus d'elle .

-Ça se fait pas de réveiller quelqu'un qui dort tu sais .

Le masque neutre de la bleuté se brisa sous la stupeur , et elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant l'haleine du plus grand lui chatouiller le cou .

-E-Excusez-moi.. Bredouilla t-elle .

Kuroko ne pouvait pas le voir , mais elle sentit le sourire narquois dessiné sur ses lèvres , comme elle sentit parfaitement l'inconnu ouvrir sa mâchoire , et déposer ses canines sur la surface de la peau lisse de son cou exposé .

Le jeune homme huma l'odeur de la vanille dont était imprégnée la fille sous lui, et se lécha les lèvres, ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il avait pas eu sa dose de sang , foutu Akashi et ses punitions .. Mais maintenant le roux était pas là , il pouvait donc pleinement en profiter .

Il s'apprêta à enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair dépourvue d'imperfection , quand un élément perturbateur vint le déranger .

-Aominecchi .. !

**Reviews .. ? **


End file.
